jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jon'n Jonz
Martian Manhunter, also known as J'onn J'onzz and John Jones, is a superhero from the planet Ma'aleca'andra and the last surviving member of his race. Background J'onn is the last son of a long dead world victim of a holocaust that killed his wife and daughter, nearly driving him mad, until he was brought to Earth in an accident caused by scientist Saul Erdel. However while these days being an alien was nothing particularly special, he came to this planet during a time when people automatically assumed that anything "out there" was from Mars. Eventually he just went with it. He appears to be in a relationship with Zantana as she is one human woman whom Jon'n never felt alienated just being around, and one who found his...special attributes...to be quite exotic. Overview After the successful conclusion of yet another space-hopping adventure Jon'n was standing upon the bridge of the Justice League satellite doing monitor duty as Karina and Hiroshi celebrated in the rear pressurized Zero-G cabin by humping like rabbits. While Jon'n wasn’t mad at his friends for enjoying themselves he wished they were bit less...enthusiastic so that his sensitive nerves didn’t find the tumult half so grating. Luckily he was distracted L-Ron II (called affectionately "Elron"), the faithful AI monitor drone who helped maintain the systems on the satellite far better than any human caretaker, informing him that it was receiving a call from the emergency line. Ryonami was given the number by Aiko and told to call in case she didn’t hear from them and after a few hours she began to worry. It was obvious that the girl was nervous so Jon'n attempted to calm her down so that she could explain what was going on. Ryonami explained that she was calling on behalf of Alison Managi, but now that she had calmed down she felt that she may have jumped the gun as the deadline they gave her hadn’t elapsed yet. After establishing that she knew who Alison’s parents were he asked her to at least state the nature of the almost-emergency so that he could tell her parents why she was so concerned. Ryonami however wanted to wait until she was sure there was an actual emergency so broke the connection. Jon'n had Elron trace the call which it had been doing since answering and determined that Ryonami had called from an apartment in the Nerima ward near Tokyo. He then told Elron to inform Kal and Diana that they have a...situation concerning their daughter as soon as things quiet down back there. Power and Abilities His powers come from his alien physiology. Born from a super advanced civilization, boasting advanced technology and genetic modifications over its people, the Martian Manhunter would appear to be a genetically modified being with incredible powers stemming from the changes made in his body. Whether this is their natural state or an advanced state given to only a few individuals is unknown. His physiology seems to be composed of a complex molecular chain that resembles polymer bonds but with the ability to be altered at will. The Martian Manhunter can change his mass, color, relative shape, imitating even clothing if desired. The biopolymer is extremely flexible, durable, incredibly strong for a biological material and apparently self-sustaining. It is unknown if the Martian Manhunter actually needs to eat or not but he has been seen consuming food, particularly "Twinkies,". Notes Jon'n Jonz is Alison’s god father. Category:Continuum-59343921